babylon5fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Interstellar Alliance Naval ship classification system(Rogue's Universe)
In the 2350s the Interstellar Alliance launched a program to develop a standardized system of warship types after simulations and wargames showed that joint fleet operations could be hindered by confusion between officers from fleets that used different classification systems. Most nation states neighboring the ISA adapted the system as well to simplify tracking ISA assets. By the 2300s advances in jump technology allowed the fitting of Jump Drives to most vessels greater then 40 meters in length. Gunship A Gunship is defined as any warship with a crew larger than three that does not carry starfighters to support it in battle. Though they don't carry fighters larger models often carry shuttles and transports.. Monitor=A gunship less than 125 meters in length. Patrol ship=A gunship between 125 and 250 meters the majority of gunship designs fall in the Patrol ship classification. Gun Frigate=A Gunship between 250 and 400 meters in length. Most often deployed as escort vessels in carrier groups or for vital convoys. Gun Cruiser=A Gunship between 400 and 750 meters in length. While not common the Earth Alliance, Centauri Republic, Narn Regime, and various members of the old League of free worlds have produced some models. Battlecruiser=A gunship between 750 and 1500 meters in length. A few nations have produced limited production runs but only the Narn Regime, and Centauri Republic deploy them in large numbers. Battleship=A gunship over 1500 meters in length while both the Narn and Humanity have built testbed vessels only the Centauri have regularly deployed them as part of their main fleets. Ships of the Line Ships of the line are capital warships which carry fighters but carry fewer than 1 fighter per 10 meters of hull length. Sloop=Sloops are ships of the line less then 125 meters in length. This class of vessel was pioneered by Earth Force in the early 2310s and are mainly used for patrol and escort in low priority or safe regions. They are also often used as training craft by naval academies on moderately well off independent worlds. Corvettes=Corvettes are Ships of the Line that are between 125 and 250 meters in length. They are often used as diplomatic transports through friendly territory, and transports for vital goods that must pass through hazardous zones, along with scouting, patrol missions, and carrier group duty. Most naval academies in multi-system states use corvettes for the early stages of capital ship training. Frigates=Frigates are Ships of the Line 250 to 400 Meters in length. These are often used as patrol ships in high danger areas, as well as providing various form of escort role and being commonly used as anti-pirate vessels or for raiding supply lines and hostile rear areas. After a number of incidents and conflicts involving Corporations using warships they had been allowed to possess to act against the interests of ISA member states the ISA passed laws forbidding private corporations and citizens from owning armed vessels larger then frigates in the early 2500s. However this does not apply to any corporation which has colonized and owns the rights to worlds outside the ISA though such vessels must remain outside of ISA controlled territory at all times, and exceptions are made for the Brakiri due to the fact that all Brakari warships belong to the corporations of the Brakari species. Many older frigates are used as training vessels for advanced training by naval academies, and they are commonly seen in Ranger forces deployed within ISA territory during peace time after the 2330s. Light Cruiser=These vessels are ships of the Line 400 to 750 meters in length. They typically serve as flagships of small taskforces, and independent patrol vessels in areas far from established bases. Only the richest Naval academies use these for advanced training, and being assigned to one for a training cruise is often a sign that great things are expected from a cadet. They also form the core of peacetime Ranger fleets probing beyond explored space. Heavy Cruiser=These are Ships of the Line 750 to 1500 meters in length. In peacetime these serve as flagships of fleets assigned to safe sectors while in wartime they often serve as command vessels for midsized task forces. Destroyers=These are the largest Ships of the Line being over 1500 meters in length. In peacetime they ate usually assigned to defend key worlds or command border fleets. In war they lead the largest fleets and carry out the most vital attacks and defense missions. They are also assigned to patrol the most dangerous areas, and typically one serves as the transport for a head of state or ruling body. The Rangers are known to possess a large Destroyer fleet carefully maintained and able to be reactivated within a week should the ISA find itself at war. Carrier A Carrier is a warship which carries more than one fighter per 10 meters of hull length. These are much rarer then Ships of the Line. In the early centuries of the ISA they were typically at least 10 to 1 by ships of the Line in the fleets which deployed them. With the development of Jump Drive Equipped fighters in the early 2800s this began to change reaching 4 Ships of the Line to 1 carrier in some fleets. Pocket Carrier=Very rare these carrier models are less than 125 meters in length and usually carry no more than 15 fighter craft. Many major navies experimented with the concept only to discard it selling those produced to smaller fleets or private interests. Some are used by the Rangers for minor missions however, and some fleets use them as bases for recon units. Patrol Carrier=A Carrier between 125 and 250 meters in length. They typically carry 16 to 30 fighter craft and are often assigned defensive patrols due to the lack of cargo space to carry large amounts of fuel and missiles for their fighters. Escort Carrier=A Carrier between 250 and 400 meters in length. While often assigned to escort vital convoys they also serve in providing fighter support for raiding fleets though they are rarely deployed on the frontlines of long offensive campaigns again due to limited cargo space. They often carry between 50 and 75 fighter craft. The original Escort Carrier designs were armed freighters converted by rebel forces during the Corporate League Civil War of the 2420s through 22440s. They became the most common class of vessel used for carrier operations training as well Attack Carrier=A Carrier between 400 and 750 meters in length. Before the development of the Escort Carrier these were the smallest common carriers, with the failed Pocket carriers being the only smaller predecessors. These are the smallest carriers which contain the supplies to support long-term sustained offensive operations without resupply. These usually carry between 150 and 200 fighter craft Fleet Carrier=This is a carrier between 750 and 1500 meters in length. Such craft serve as the centerpiece of most carrier groups and carry between 250 and 350 fighter craft. These also typically serve as flagships in major Minbari deployments. Supercarrier=This is a carrier more then 1500 meters in length. Small models carry 400 fighter craft while larger ones can carry 750 fighters or more. Most of these vessels are part of Human or Minbari fleets but the Narn have several in service as well. Category:Roguestar's post series universe